


Fancy a swim?

by tcourtois



Category: Football RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2015-04-11
Packaged: 2018-03-22 09:00:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3723049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tcourtois/pseuds/tcourtois





	Fancy a swim?

I swam towards the side of the pool, beneath the water. I felt better when I was under the water, freer, calm. The only sound you can hear when you’re under there is the water, the numbing background noise of the world completely cut out.

I got to the edge and pushed myself upward, grabbing towards where I knew I had left my towel at the side of the pool, holding myself up with my free hand. Except the towel was gone. In its place I found myself nearly grabbing at someone’s leg.

I looked up, Julian.

“What are you doing out here?” I spluttered. I had been avoiding him for days, with good reason. Being the idiot that I am I had confessed my feelings for him while we were on a three day trip, problem was it was only day two and there weren’t that many places in the hotel where I could hide and I was sick of the sight of my room.

I didn’t think a late night swim was that risky.

“I came out here to find you. You ran away from me the other night…after what you said.” He sat at the edge of the pool then, his legs submerged in the water. I realised that he wasn’t wearing any shoes and had neatly folded my towel on one of the sun loungers where his trainers and socks now where.

“You have a girlfriend. Thought I’d spare myself the embarrassment.” I looked away from him for a moment, looking back at the length of the pool that I had just swum. “Do you fancy a swim?”

I expected him to say no, make a stern face like ‘I’m trying to talk to you’. He did neither of those things. What he did do was stand and pull his white t shirt off over his head. He did it in that boy way where they grab the material from the back and pull it over their head from then. My eyes stayed transfixed to his biceps as he pulled the shirt, and then to his abdomen.

I had to clear my throat to keep my mouth moist and avert my gaze. I could feel the heat rising to my cheeks almost as clearly as I could see the steam rising from the pool.

“Oh were you joking?” he asked, popping the button of his jeans open.

“I was being sarcastic but whatever.” I rolled my eyes, mostly to stop the very obvious staring that was inevitable, and only being postponed by the eye roll.

“Well I’m still coming in.” he tugged his jeans down then, leaving him in only his black boxers.

I smirked, looking up at him. As he was distracted, throwing his clothes towards the sun lounger, I pulled myself up out of the pool and grabbed him by the arm, dragging him back towards the water with me.

As I was about to jump and pull him in with me, he picked me up and holding me in his arms, he jumped.

It only took me a few seconds to resurface. He grinned at me, the first thing I saw as I blinked chlorine out of my eyes.

“You’re an ass.” I murmured.

I thought about what I had said to him last night. I had really messed up the little monologue I had prepared to tell him how I felt. He didn’t say anything throughout, and when I was done I was so mortified at what I had said that I sprinted away from him as fast as my feet could travel. Yet here I was back with him, acting playful and casual like nothing had happened. Maybe we were just going to ignore it, pretend that it never happened.

But…it had. I didn’t want my feelings to be quashed or ignored. I wanted him to feel how strong my feelings were, and so moving forward and pressing him back against the tiled wall of the pool, I kissed him, my lips hard against his.

I delved my tongue into his open mouth as I brought my hand up to the back of his head, gripping his hair.

He grabbed my ass, lifting me up as my legs wrapped around his waist, weightless in the water.

I pulled back from the kiss, grinning at him. I leant back into him, biting his lower lip softly before giving it a teasing suck.

He responded with a groan, guttural, starting right at the back of his throat.

Without much thought I reached up to my neck, to where my bikini top was tied and swiftly undid the bow, before I had moved to the fastening at my back, his hands were there, his fingers pulling the two plastic clasps apart.

I don’t know at what point I decided I wanted to have sex with Julian, at three am approximately in a public swimming pool, but no part of me objected.

I grasped his boxers beneath the water, had we been out of it they would have been heavy, but I pushed them downward with ease.

He spun us then, pinning me to the wall. At the shallow end of the pool, we were both easily able to stand. I unhooked my legs from around his waist and stood as one of his hands strayed into my bikini bottoms. I reacted quickly, pressing our mouths back together, I dominated the kiss.

His fingers ghosted against my clit before his thumb set up a slow rhythm, rubbing back and forth and circling tantalisingly. I didn’t know what he would touch next, but I craved every swipe of his talented fingers.

I ground my pelvis against his hand impatiently and wrapped one hand around the base of his shaft, my other arm draped around his neck, holding our faces inches apart.

“Do you want me to fuck you?” he asked.

“Please.”

I wanted to reinforce that plea, so moved my attention from his mouth, trailing burning kisses across his jaw line, kissing my way up to his ear, kissing the shell of it. I felt him shudder gently, his free hand clamped down on my hip.

“Enough teasing.” He whined ever so softly under his breath.

He rolled the last item of clothing between us down until they were past my thighs and I was able to kick them off. His hands found my ass again and he lifted my up, thrusting into me in one swift motion.

I let my head hang against his neck, nuzzling my nose against his collar as he thrust gently, finding a steady pace for the two of us. I mewled quietly in encouragement, pressing a soft kiss to his skin every so often. His ear was so close to lips, I was sure he could hear even the tiniest sound I made, every pant, every whimper.

He smiled in response to the sound I made the first time he grazed that sweet spot. I tightened my legs around him, digging my fingernails into his shoulder carving half-moon shapes into his skin.

His breath was no more than quick pants and shaking breaths, I could feel his heart pounding against my chest. I pressed a kiss to his shoulder, then leant back against the wall so that I could see his face as his thrusts became more frenzied.

He slowed slightly and with both hands on my hips, pulled me back up against him, I could barely move between him and the wall.

He angled his hips ever so slightly, altering our rhythm so that he could push deeper.

I pressed my mouth to his shoulder, biting down against it to muffle the noise that escaped me as I was overcome by my orgasm.

He mumbled a quick ‘fuck’ as his own orgasm overtook him, and he held me in his tight grip as I melted against him, my legs unable to hold me up any longer.

“M’sorry.” I mumbled, brushing my fingers against the skin I had broken with that last bite.

“Never apologise for that.” He laughed, cupping my face. He pressed a soft kiss to the tip of my nose. “Now about your confession last night…”


End file.
